Back from the enchanted forest
by thomaspirrie
Summary: Emma and Snow are back from Enchanted Forest. Count from last episode.. They have lunch and Snow say something she didn't mean. Can charming save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Ounce upon a time  
Characters Snow, Emma James. Maybe Henry later.

Emma point of view:  
I just arrived home from the Enchanted forest. Henry came running for me, I was so happy. All I wanted was to see my kid.  
Mary Margret/ Snow Point of view  
We just made it home after this difficult journey. There were so many obstacle but Emma was my top priority. When I saw Cora try kill me I was beyond terrified but at least Emma would be safe. Bit when Emma Jumped in front of the line of fire, I thought my self not my little girl. But Emma didn't die and I was so happy. And Charming was sleeping curse I had to safe. We hurry off to save him. Made there and awoke him up with our true love.

A week later...  
James Point of view  
Snow awoke me up with true love kiss like I did to her. But when I saw Emma standing I was happy to see my little girl again, even though not so little. I will always blame Regina. But enough of that.. After that Henry thank Regina, can't believe that! We went to the diner for lunch. But all I want was hold Emma.  
Emma Point of view:  
David keep staring at me throughout the meal. I finally said "why are you staring?"  
James Point of view:  
I wasn't staring I thought I am just captivate by her beauty. But I said was " sorry I just missed you."  
Emma Pov:  
I felt like an a jerk. I didn't realize he would miss me. No male role model in my life every said to me before. I said "oh you missed me?"  
James point of view:  
Emma my daughter how she think I didn't miss her. But I was interrupted by Snow  
Snow Point of view  
I know my husband and I saw his expression when she said that. I think he went try go sugar coat it. There nothing wrong with it epically because of Emma wall. I said something different "Emma I know you don't realize it but you treat Charming like a stranger."  
Emma point of view  
I can't believe she said that. It's true though I barely know the man and now he my father oh great.. I was speechless so I decide to walk off..  
James Point of view:  
I love my wife dearly but sometimes she say things that might be true but it hurts to hear. I saw my daughter expression she know Snow was right, but shocked. I followed after her.  
Emma point of view:  
I felt like someone was following me so I ran towards the Troll Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ounce upon a time

Characters Snow, Emma James. Maybe Henry later.

Emma point of view:

I just arrived home from the Enchanted forest. Henry came running for me, I was so happy. All I wanted was to see my kid.

Mary Margret/ Snow Point of view

We just made it home after this difficult journey. There were so many obstacle but Emma was my top priority. When I saw Cora try kill me I was beyond terrified but at least Emma would be safe. Bit when Emma Jumped in front of the line of fire, I thought my self not my little girl. But Emma didn't die and I was so happy. And Charming was sleeping curse I had to safe. We hurry off to save him. Made there and awoke him up with our true love.

A week later...

James Point of view

Snow awoke me up with true love kiss like I did to her. But when I saw Emma standing I was happy to see my little girl again, even though not so little. I will always blame Regina. But enough of that.. After that Henry thank Regina, can't believe that! We went to the diner for lunch. But all I want was hold Emma.

Emma Point of view:

David keep staring at me throughout the meal. I finally said "why are you staring?"

James Point of view:

I wasn't staring I thought I am just captivate by her beauty. But I said was " sorry I just missed you."

Emma Pov:

I felt like an a jerk. I didn't realize he would miss me. No male role model in my life every said to me before. I said "oh you missed me?"

James point of view:

Emma my daughter how she think I didn't miss her. But I was interrupted by Snow

Snow Point of view

I know my husband and I saw his expression when she said that. I think he went try go sugar coat it. There nothing wrong with it epically because of Emma wall. I said something different "Emma I know you don't realize it but you treat Charming like a stranger."

Emma point of view

I can't believe she said that. It's true though I barely know the man and now he my father oh great.. I was speechless so I decide to walk off..

James Point of view:

I love my wife dearly but sometimes she say things that might be true but it hurts to hear. I saw my daughter expression she know Snow was right, but shocked. I followed after her.

Emma point of view:

I felt like someone was following me so I ran towards the Troll Bridge.

James went running after Emma only to find her run to the Troll Bridge.

Emma point of view:

I keep running hope to get rid of this stranger. I finally stop to catch my breath when the stranger stuck up behind me.

James point of view:

I finally caught up to her and saw need to catch her breath so I coughed hoping she will see me.

Emma point of view:

I heard someone coughed so I turned around and David was there. I asked " what are you doing here?"

James point of view:

I can't believe she asked that she my daughter and I wanted to comfort her, she might be hesitant. I said " I was wondering if you were okay? Snow didn't mean what she said but she a very honest person, I saw heart break on her face after she said it."

Emma point of view:

I feel like more of jerk and keep getting remind that I hurt Mary Margret is crushing me. What I said was different though "I am okay. And I know she didn't mean it but doesn't mean it isn't true."

James point of view:

I know it's true but I want get to know my daughter and that wall of hers will just gets further part. I said " I know it's true, but she wrong for saying it. I want get know you gradually on your terms not hers. Do you understand me?"

Emma point of view:

I feel more like a jerk I know he supposed to be my father but I don't know him. But I respect him for going slow its going be a long time! I said though "thanks I want get to you too but I am scared of rejecting. I never had positive male role models so hear you say that makes me sad."

James point of view:

Was her live that bad I know she in the foster care system. But there got been someone who tried and hear her saying that breaks my heart. I will try and go the slowest she wants, we can start as friends. But I say " your welcome but I want you too know will start out as friends and our relationship improves will go from there."

Emma point of view:

This man is really trying and I am making it difficult. I what be to be friends. So I say "Ok will start out as friends but I will decide were are relationship goes."

James point of view:

I will would give her the world if that made her happy it doesn't matter how slow I will do this for my daughter. What I say was " Ok you're the boss in the this friendship but i think go back to the dinner. Snow probably feel terribly.

Emma point of view:

I laughing that he thinks I am the boss when he's the father. And I should listen to him but I remind myself that I am 28 and he's right. I say " yea you're right lets ahead back."

Snow point of view:

After I said that I felt terrible, and I saw that hurt on my daughter face. I don't know

Ounce upon a time  
Characters Snow, Emma James. Maybe Henry later.

Emma point of view:  
I just arrived home from the Enchanted forest. Henry came running for me, I was so happy. All I wanted was to see my kid.  
Mary Margret/ Snow Point of view  
We just made it home after this difficult journey. There were so many obstacle but Emma was my top priority. When I saw Cora try kill me I was beyond terrified but at least Emma would be safe. Bit when Emma Jumped in front of the line of fire, I thought my self not my little girl. But Emma didn't die and I was so happy. And Charming was sleeping curse I had to safe. We hurry off to save him. Made there and awoke him up with our true love.

A week later...

James Point of view  
Snow awoke me up with true love kiss like I did to her. But when I saw Emma standing I was happy to see my little girl again, even though not so little. I will always blame Regina. But enough of that.. After that Henry thank Regina, can't believe that! We went to the diner for lunch. But all I want was hold Emma.  
Emma Point of view:  
David keep staring at me throughout the meal. I finally said "why are you staring?"  
James Point of view:  
I wasn't staring I thought I am just captivate by her beauty. But I said was " sorry I just missed you."

Emma Pov:  
I felt like an a jerk. I didn't realize he would miss me. No male role model in my life every said to me before. I said "oh you missed me?"  
James point of view:  
Emma my daughter how she think I didn't miss her. But I was interrupted by Snow  
Snow Point of view  
I know my husband and I saw his expression when she said that. I think he went try go sugar coat it. There nothing wrong with it epically because of Emma wall. I said something different "Emma I know you don't realize it but you treat Charming like a stranger."

Emma point of view  
I can't believe she said that. It's true though I barely know the man and now he my father oh great.. I was speechless so I decide to walk off..  
James Point of view:  
I love my wife dearly but sometimes she say things that might be true but it hurts to hear. I saw my daughter expression she know Snow was right, but shocked. I followed after her.  
Emma point of view:  
I felt like someone was following me so I ran towards the Troll Bridge.

James went running after Emma only to find her run to the Troll Bridge.

Emma point of view:

I keep running hope to get rid of this stranger. I finally stop to catch my breath when the stranger stuck up behind me.

James point of view:

I finally caught up to her and saw need to catch her breath so I coughed hoping she will see me.

Emma point of view:

I heard someone coughed so I turned around and David was there. I asked " what are you doing here?"

James point of view:

I can't believe she asked that she my daughter and I wanted to comfort her, she might be hesitant. I said " I was wondering if you were okay? Snow didn't mean what she said but she a very honest person, I saw heart break on her face after she said it."

Emma point of view:

I feel like more of jerk and keep getting remind that I hurt Mary Margret is crushing me. What I said was different though "I am okay. And I know she didn't mean it but doesn't mean it isn't true."

James point of view:

I know it's true but I want get to know my daughter and that wall of hers will just gets further part. I said " I know it's true, but she wrong for saying it. I want get know you gradually on your terms not hers. Do you understand me?"

Emma point of view:

I feel more like a jerk I know he supposed to be my father but I don't know him. But I respect him for going slow its going be a long time! I said though "thanks I want get to you too but I am scared of rejecting. I never had positive male role models so hear you say that makes me sad."

James point of view:

Was her live that bad I know she in the foster care system. But there got been someone who tried and hear her saying that breaks my heart. I will try and go the slowest she wants, we can start as friends. But I say " your welcome but I want you too know will start out as friends and our relationship improves will go from there."

Emma point of view:

This man is really trying and I am making it difficult. I what be to be friends. So I say "Ok will start out as friends but I will decide were are relationship goes."

James point of view:

I will would give her the world if that made her happy it doesn't matter how slow I will do this for my daughter. What I say was " Ok you're the boss in the this friendship but i think go back to the dinner. Snow probably feel terribly.

Emma point of view:

I laughing that he thinks I am the boss when he's the father. And I should listen to him but I remind myself that I am 28 and he's right. I say " yea you're right lets ahead back."

Snow point of view:

After I said that I felt terrible, and I saw that hurt on my daughter face. I don't know what I was thinking.

Emma point of view:

As we walked back towards the dinner, it was getting extremely awkward . I just kept reminding myself that he is just a normal guy. And my kid self in me was like I am finally spend time with my dad. He let me walk in front of him, it wasn't dark or anything but still.

It took them an hour to return from their journey on the Bridge. The door of the dinner was in reach and James was slightly behind Emma.

Henry point of view

It was just me and Snow sitting at the booth. We eat in salience for a good solid hour or less. Hey I am a kid what can you say. I tried to make conversation by starting with "Hey Mrs. Blanchard are you okay?"

Snow point of view

I honestly was worried beyond my behind and I was in a daze. Then Henry asked question which snapped me out of it. I answered with "Yes Henry I am okay, just nervous."

It was just a simple question but the expression on her face read the correct answer. What she gave me was half the truth, probably because I am a kid. I replied with "Okay I am worried about you and I know they will make it back soon. Because David always finds is loved ones. It's a family trait.

I was flabbergasted that a 10 year old can answer so philosophy and honestly. He was right finding people was Charming specialty.

James point of view:

I was glad we were almost at the dinner. Snow need talk to Emma, I tried to reason and calm her down. But Snow did a number this time. She always is honest and that a admirable trait that Henry and Emma inherited. We reached for the doors at the same time, which I consider awkward. I told Emma "sorry Why don't you go first."

Emma point of view:

When reached door same time and "Prince Charming over here open the door for me." I told him something different "Thanks James."

James point of view:

I just stared at her like I never heard speak before. I was beyond happy. I didn't get a chance to speak when she raced inside.

Snow point of view:

I saw my Emma walking through the door, with an expression I never seen before. I walk over to her and said "Emma I didn't mean what I said, my body Is different now that we're back from the Enchanted Forest. I know that doesn't excuse my actions, so I just what say I am sorry."

Emma point of view:

What does she mean her body is different now were back? She looks the same on the outside maybe it's the inside its grow older or slower. But I tried stay focused on the question. I answered and said "Listen Mary you don't need to apologize. What you said was true, I need to get to know him on my terms. Which he agreed by the way."

James point of view:

I stand there flabbergasted that my daughter said that, I know what we agreed to but hear it from her makes my soar. "she right Snow thats our terms."

Im glad things are woorking out thought snow.. I responded with "im glad you guyss talked but emma you have try for for mee you havee give us a chance..

We did talk and i trusted you butt now your somee one else. Who are you? I repiled with""give me some space this all so confusing and we need to be friends too!

Yes ill move heaven and earth to find youu and if that is you wish consider it granted... After 28 years im spoiling youu! LOL I respond with "of course Emma will start as friends it a good starting point."


End file.
